<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Heart by Bovinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409969">Frozen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovinity/pseuds/Bovinity'>Bovinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Russian Mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovinity/pseuds/Bovinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken. Kidnapped. Sold.</p><p>The tragic tale of a tragic man who met a cruel fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shiny Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deafening music of the club pulsated along with the bodies pressed against each other, the air humid, people spilled their drinks and stumbled to get new ones. The bartenders worked frantically to satisfy all their customers, one which starting to make them nervous with his deranged eyes and slurred cursing. The man hasn’t been there for long, but already he almost drank away his wallet. His friend too looked mournfully at each crisp bill passed to satisfy the drunk man. The bartenders only turned their heads as the drunkard cursed, clearly used to hearing the world’s complaints.</p><p>The man in question drank down his drink in one gulp and turned hurt ruby eyes towards his friend, heartbreak visible in his eyes. His silver hair glowed underneath the club lights, something which he was often praised on for having ‘good tastes’, too bad no one knew he had no control over the silver strands. He was about to call for a bartender when his friend grabbed his wrist and held him back.</p><p>“Nein! Let me drink!”</p><p>“You’ve had enough Gilbert-”</p><p>“Fich dich! You don’t know shit! That kleine schlampe left me and I’m not allowed to drink? Fuck all of you!”</p><p>Curious eyes turned to the pair, women smiling in sympathy as they easily recognised a newly formed bachelor. The two men were starting to become a spectacle, too bad Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t a stranger for his public antics. His friend gave a quick glare to the curious eyes before turning back to comfort him, his nimble fingers reaching to touch a pale wrist.</p><p>“Mon ami, it’s not worth it. It was bound to happen, it just wasn’t meant to be.”</p><p>Furious ruby eyes squinted at him.</p><p>“What the fuck do you know about losing love Francis?”</p><p>Francis glared at him, his face set in stone as his ocean eyes turned ice cold. Somewhere in Gilbert’s drunk mind, he realised his flaw but still refused to apologise. Gilbert turned around to face his friend and gave a cruel smile.</p><p>“You know what, you got life lucky. All you ever do is grope a chick and then fuck her! All she does it spread her legs and beg for more!" By now Gilbert was cackling like a madman, clearly amused by the fact that his friend was able to just have women submit to his charm. He got a curious stare from a nearby woman and turned to her, pointing a finger somewhere near her breasts.</p><p>“What about you, huh? Will you suck my dick if I take my pants off? Then maybe jump every guy here until you finally proved a point?” The woman’s face turned up in disgust. She shuffled closer to the man next to her, and Gilbert barely realised he growled at the obvious distaste in her eyes.</p><p>"YOU SLUT! DO YOU WANT A GOOD FUCK, EH! WELL GO FUCK YOURSELF!"</p><p>No reply was given, but it was enough for the bartenders to finally have enough of Gilbert. The silverette could already see someone starting to approach them, probably to finally throw him out like all the other times. Not willing to submit so easily, Gilbert merely stepped off from the barstool and stumbled over his own feet before straightening himself the best he could.</p><p>He gave the approaching bouncer and glare before turning to his friend who was casting worried looks at him. It made him sick. “Fuck you Francis, I came here to get wasted and you ruined my fun.” Gilbert had no idea if his words made sense, if his English was actually English anymore. He needed to get out of here before more women gave him pitying looks. A twisted part of his mind wanted all of them to suffer in every way imaginable; he was tired of being screwed over by women.</p><p>Ignoring the people around, Gilbert started to push through the crowd to get out of the place. For some fucked up reason everywhere the man looked he only saw people making out and having a good time, something which only made his heart ache and anger coil around in his stomach.</p><p>Through the slight buzz in his head, Gilbert finally managed to wedge his way through the front door and briefly enjoyed the cool air that washed over him. He could feel small goosebumps rising on his arms and pulled his worn out jacket just a bit tighter around him. The streets were dark but lively, young people celebrating the weekend in every possible manner. He wished he could party right now, but honestly, what was there even to be happy about?</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Gilbert realised that Francis was his lift considering the men lived together, but the silverette couldn’t bring himself to be anywhere near his friends. He needed to get away, just for a while. Sighing, the man walked along the sidewalk and processed his shitty day.</p><p>First he walked in on his girlfriend cheating, who wasn’t even guilty about the whole thing, then he managed to lose his job because someone complained about his behaviour, then his own friends turned on him telling him about all the times they warned him and blah blah blah… Gilbert never asked for his life to be this hard, he never asked for his parents to turn out the way they did. But he couldn’t change the past no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>Gilbert looked up when he realised he was starting to near some of the dangerous parts of the town, where the prostitutes and drug addicts roamed. They weren’t bad people, Gilbert found himself more than once just hanging out with them – because unlike his friends, they understood the hardships of what life can really throw at you. Continuing onwards, the silverette smiled at a blonde woman with ruby red lips who in turn winked before turning back to her friend.</p><p>Deciding to just spend the rest of his night crying about his problems to the prostitutes, a shiny black car pulled up next to him. Gilbert gave himself a quick look over to ensure he didn’t look the part of a prostitute, when the tinted window rolled down to reveal a man covered in shadows.</p><p>“Hey, you sure you belong here?”</p><p>The man had a strange accent, clearly not European, but Gilbert was intrigued. He neared the car and slightly leaned towards the window, to see the man wore a hoodie. Alarm bells went off inside his head, but right now the silverette was desperate.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Sadiq Adnan, I was sent by Francis Bonnefoy to come pick you up, said you’ll be around here somewhere.”</p><p>Just hearing the Frenchman’s name made Gilbert sneer in disgust. He didn’t want to go back to his place. Sadiq must have noticed, because he gave a deep throaty chuckle before leaning forward and opening the door.</p><p>“Or you know, we could go back to my place.”</p><p>“I don’t do dudes.”</p><p>Gilbert saw a filthy smirk.</p><p>“No problem then, I got some good stuff. You look stressed.”</p><p>Giving into his own internal war, Gilbert cautiously slid into the car and admired the plush leather seats. He turned to face the man and was shocked to see he was kind of handsome.</p><p>“Well then, let’s go ease some of your stress.”</p><p>… … …</p><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt, age twenty-one, was only seen once again twenty-two years later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strangers in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lights, bodies, a car. Someone took me away, someone was going to make it better for me. They took me somewhere, they told me it would make me feel better-</em>
</p><p>The sudden onslaught of vibration had Gilbert groan in confusion at the rude wake up call, the pounding in his head told him he should go back to sleep. So he did. But Gilbert didn’t expect to rest his head on something hard but warm, something else tickling his nose. But it was soft, so the silverette chased after it only to receive a hard prod at his cheek. He was about to tell whatever it was to fuck off, when he was beat to it.</p><p>“Hey bastard, wake up!” if the voice wasn’t enough for Gilbert to jerk awake from confusion, the slap to his face certainly was. His head continued to pound and the ringing only got worse, leaving him groaning in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Ignoring the hissing voice, Gilbert only proceeded to nuzzle into whatever he was on, something pleasantly tickling his nose. Gilbert was about to fall asleep once again when something hard struck him across the face, followed by an angry voice hissing out the word ‘bastard’.</p><p>Gilbert jerked away and blinked rapidly to analyse his surroundings, when he realised he couldn’t see anything. Panic flared up inside of him, but before he act on it, a jolt underneath his feet had him realise something. He wasn’t in his room.</p><p>Gilbert looked to his side where the voice came from, hands reaching up to rub his eyes when he realised he couldn’t move them. A curious tug had Gilbert realise that they were in handcuffs, linked to something hard and metal around his neck. He was bound like a sex slave. What the fuck?</p><p>Confusion buzzing in his head, Gilbert looked over again at the voice, it sounded male.</p><p>“Don’t just go and fall asleep on people’s fucking shoulders! Chigi!” Ah, my left! The voice sounded foreign and young, maybe even an angry midget. Gilbert’s imagination wasn’t all that great, and failed to provide a valid mental image. Another jolt at his feet made Gilbert realise where he was; in a vehicle… bound and half-naked with foreign angry midgets. Was this how he was going to die?</p><p>Gilbert closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he even got into the situation. A bitch broke his heart, he went out to drown in his sorrows… Francis abandoned him… a guy picked him up and… oh… Oh!</p><p>The stranger took Gilbert back to his apartment, where the two proceeded to drink further and the man offered a way to escape from reality. It wouldn’t be the first time Gilbert did drugs, but it would be the first he woke up afterwards bond and blind.</p><p>Gilbert’s head was still pounding, which didn’t help the situation at all. He couldn’t even remember the fucker’s name. Gilbert yelped when the midget suddenly cuffed him across the head. “Stupid!” Gilbert had no idea what he did.</p><p>“Hey, what the hell is your problem?”</p><p>He didn’t feel guilty for snapping, the man was abusing him! The man only huffed and muttered another ‘stupid’. Things were happening to slow for Gilbert, and he was having a hard time trying to stay lucid in whatever’s happening.</p><p>“Can you at least explain to me why I was fortunate enough to be abused by you?”</p><p>Gilbert didn’t receive any response, which only made him bristle.</p><p>“Do you know why we’re here?”</p><p>Silence. Looks like the midget had enough of Gilbert’s shit… whatever the silverette did in the first place.</p><p>“Hello? So what? Now you’re dead?”</p><p>The stranger shuffled next to Gilbert, his cold hip brushing up against Gilbert’s, making him aware of how he wasn’t the only one half-naked and bound.</p><p>"Shut up bastard, the guards will hear us and you'd be worth shit."</p><p>The words were hushed but stern, it only made Gilbert frown. Guards? Lowering his own voice, Gilbert pushed for information.</p><p>“Who the hell are you? And why are we here?”</p><p>“My name doesn’t not concern you, not yet at least, and we are on a truck chained and cuffed and about to be sold off to greedy men with lots of money.”</p><p>Gilbert’s blood ran cold, he refused to believe what he was hearing.</p><p>"Wait… sold off as what exactly?"</p><p>"Anything really, for labour, organs or sex, doesn't matter."</p><p>Gilbert was on the verge of a panic attack, his heart ready to escape his chest. It would be a better fate than what was ahead of him.</p><p>"Why do you seem so calm?" The man didn't answer his question. Once again he shuffled and Gilbert couldn't help but marvel at how soft his skin was, something his mind restored.</p><p>"Hush. The guards will hear you."</p><p>Everything was once left in silence. Gilbert had a feeling his end might be nearer than he would have liked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert had no idea how much time passed since he spoke to the stranger, he might have fallen asleep at some point, and yet everything was still clouded in darkness when he awoke. He felt shuffling next to him again, and frowned. The stranger wouldn’t stop doing that…</p><p>“Bastard, I have an itch and can’t fucking reach it.”</p><p>Gilbert wanted to laugh, because what else can he during a time like this? But the man’s desperate voice made him swallow the sound and instead shyly turned to the stranger.</p><p>“Uh, want me to-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Gilbert jerked away. Fine, he was only trying to be nice. He huffed and wanted to cross his arms, the small movement made the stranger next to him sigh.</p><p>“Just, don’t bother me okay. I don’t mean to be fucking rude but that’s just how I am.”</p><p>Of all the excuses…</p><p>"Well then, can I at least ask why you are here? I mean did they just grab you off the streets or were you kidnapped."</p><p>Gilbert heard the man stifle a laugh. Well sorry he wasn’t some expert in being kidnapped!</p><p>"Not really…"</p><p>The stranger was silent for a moment before sighing and shuffling again.</p><p>“Let me start from the beginning."</p><p>More shuffling.</p><p>"My name is Lovino Romano Vargas," he kept silent after that, making Gilbert frown. Was he missing something? Did the man want some kind of reaction- oh. Oh!</p><p>"Vargas? You mean like the actual Vargas?"</p><p>"Yes bastard, I mean the Vargas with the Mafia and all! Damn bastard sent me here."</p><p>Mafia? Gilbert did not sign up for this, nope! He did not sign up to be kidnapped and meet some mafia dudes!</p><p>"A-Are you the D-Don?"</p><p>The stranger only chuckled. Was that a threat? Humour?</p><p>"No, but I am his son."</p><p>The poison in his voice almost made Gilbert wince. He didn’t think he’d ever find someone with so much hate for their father other than him. <em>A friend via shared hate. Well done Gil, you outdid yourself.</em></p><p>"So what does the Mafia have to do with you being here exactly?"</p><p>Another sigh, seriously!</p><p>"I'm on my first 'mission' as you can say. I'm going to be sold off to the fucking rivals! Dammit! I hate my father! Because I'll be acting like a 'peace treaty', when actually I just spy on them."</p><p>There was a pause before he spoke again.</p><p>"What if I'm sold off to the wrong guy!? I don't even know what he looks like, and I'll probably be used like a little sex toy who cannot say no."</p><p>The stranger’s voice didn’t sound sure anymore, none of the mafia confidence Gilbert thought he would have. He almost sounded… young.</p><p>"How old are you?" The question slipped out before Gilbert could control himself, but he was curious and who really knew if the cat died-</p><p>"Sixteen."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck, that’s young!</em>
</p><p>"Oh, uh… that's kinda rough." Lovino just snorted.</p><p>"I'm lucky, the other boys gets sent out when they turn fourteen, I'm just a 'special' case."</p><p>Gilbert suddenly felt uncomfortable; here he was sitting next to the mafia heir who just spilled his mission information. The only logical move would be to kill the silverette. It was nice while it lasted he supposed.</p><p>"So, creepy guy, want to tell me why the fuck you're here?"</p><p>Prolong the torture, know what to use against your prey. The mafia was trickier than Gilbert expected.</p><p>"I was kidnapped." Lovino laughed. "Of course you were, isn't there more details? Or are you just boring?"</p><p><em>That's probably what she thought</em>. Gilbert only shrugged.</p><p>"My girlfriend dumped me, I went out and got drunk, some guy offered me a lift and I woke up here, not much to tell really. I guess I was just unlucky."</p><p>Lovino was silent for a moment.</p><p>"What do you look like?"</p><p>
  <em>This guy…</em>
</p><p>"I'm an albino; pale skin, white hair, red eyes-"</p><p>"Red eyes… Albino… you're fucked."</p><p>Gilbert frowned and was about to ask what Lovino meant, when the ground underneath him suddenly stopped rattling and his body violently jerked to the side. He heard a loud clang from Lovino’s side when things went quiet for a moment.</p><p>Men shouted from outside and started banging on the sides, a loud bang came from where Gilbert guess was the door when it got yanked open and burly man glared down at them. The sky was dark outside, bursts of light coming from different directions and illuminating what could be tall fences. <em>A boot camp?</em></p><p>Gilbert took the time to look over at Lovino, and almost jerked from how beautiful the boy was. He had sun-kissed skin and dark chocolate hair with a small curl defying gravity. He really was… <em>beautiful. </em>Gilbert was sure if he liked men he would’ve taken the opportunity to seduce the boy to hell and back.</p><p>Gilbert’s eyes travelled to almost visible ribs and wondered if Lovino was just naturally skinny or if the mission is taking a greater toll on him than originally planned.</p><p>“<em>Opstaan!</em>” The sudden voice had Gilbert jerk again, his confusion only further fed when people around him quickly obeyed the command. Too bad Gilbert had no idea what they wanted from him. He stood up as well, and realised after a beat that Lovino didn’t follow suit.</p><p>“Lovino?” Gilbert hissed at the boy, but he was still slumped against the wall. Gilbert was staring to panic, unsure what to do whilst the large foreign man only continued to glare at him. The man came stomping towards the pair and pointed a beefy finger at Lovino. <em>"Waaromzalhijniet luisteren!?"</em></p><p>Gilbert was flustered and had no idea what was being yelled at him, so in his panic he only flung up his arms and yelled in terrified German. “<em>Ich Weiss nicht!</em>” The man’s eyes bulged, his face growing red and Gilbert prepared for his impending death when all that happened was the man turned to Lovino, roughly jerked his body before pointing at the albino this time.</p><p>“<em>Dragen hem.</em>” With that the man only turned around, yelled more orders, and stomped back out the truck. Left to interpret the foreign tongue, Gilbert shakily turned around and carefully picked Lovino up into his arms, he couldn’t leave the boy here. No one was linked together in chains, but the thought of escaping almost didn’t exist, the consequences too fearful to think about. There were about twenty people in total and they all slowly marched out the truck. Some looked wide awake, others tired, and a few just bored with everything. It scared Gilbert to think that some of these people were used to what was happening to them all.</p><p>The line didn’t move all that slow, and soon enough the albino blinked furiously against spotlights raining down on him. It was clearly night, the time unknown and location. With no other choice, Gilbert was forced to look down at Lovino, his somewhat long fringe giving a shield to the light. There were guards stationed around them, guns in hands and eyes leering at every single one of them. For once in a very long time, Gilbert felt very naked and shy.</p><p>Suddenly the line stopped and Gilbert dared to take peek around the person in front of him. Facing them was a high wall of pure metal fencing, large spotlights were situated at the top and surrounding the place was a dense forest. Gilbert wondered how they managed to hide this place if they were smuggling people in and out the whole day, but he barely had time to ponder much on the thought when he noticed that the small group was being split into three.</p><p>The large man from before grunted at each person before pointing at three different guards, each one donned with a twisted smile and heavy gun. Gilbert noted that the third guard already had three people with him, all blond and pale men with only one who could almost qualify for being muscular. The grunt was in front of the albino in only a matter of time, and he too was sent off to join the three blonds. Looking back the other groups, Gilbert couldn’t understand what set them apart. Group one were made out of two women, and group two had another two women plus one man. The first two women had long and silky ebony hair, their limbs nimble and graceful… and group two… they were just battered to pieces, all three of them.</p><p>Gilbert’s train of thoughts were interrupted when his assigned guard yelled and the group was led through the walls, only to be met by permanent tents lining against a wall. There were few people already inside, and Gilbert spotted a logo on a building with three trucks parked next to it. He wondered if somehow it linked to how the place stayed hidden.</p><p>The group walked silently over to one of the tents, Lovino’s weight taking a toll on Gilbert’s arms, and the door – it was a door, not a flap, but a metal door somehow connected to the tent – was opened, before the four of them were shoved inside. The guard shut the door, the sound of a latch closing the last thing Gilbert heard from the guard that night. He turned to the other three blonds, cleared his throat and spoke to the shortest one of them.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>The other two already set off to the thin mattresses on the floor and pushed them together. The shortest blond turned to Gilbert with a soft glare, his eyebrows very close into making one.</p><p>“We get some sleep, can’t have them rough us up being tired.”</p><p>Gilbert almost missed most of his words, the man’s accent too foreign for him to understand. He has heard it before, near Francis’ place. But never encountered a man like him beforehand. British? Gilbert watched as the largest blond called the other two over and the three quickly settled into one large clump of cuddles. Strange people.</p><p>Turning to the remaining sleeping places, Gilbert carefully lowered Lovino onto one, watching as the Italian sighed in his sleep. Only then did everything came back to the albino. Kidnapped. Sold. Kidnapped. Sold. Kidnapped. Death.</p><p>He was kidnapped, he was going to be sold, and die. Die. Die. He was going to die at the hands of a ruthless bastard. Sold for what? Organs, sex, money, sex. Sold for sex.</p><p>It was too much to think about, too much in so little time.</p><p>With nothing left to do, Gilbert shuffled over to the mattress next to Lovino and almost dropped dead with exhaustion. He cannot remember if he dreamt that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Going Once! Going Twice! SOLD!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert startled awake, his heart hammering against his chest. He sat up with a flurry and looked around finding his surroundings in nothing but pitch black, a snore erupting from a corner, a scream from outside. Gilbert was about to jump up when arms around his waist rooted him to the ground. He looked down to find a mumbling brunette clinging onto him, half of his body on cold cement and the other on a thin mattress.</p><p>
  <em>Kidnapped. Sold. Death.</em>
</p><p>His heart didn’t stop hammering, but his mind slowed down rapidly. Looking back down on the youth, Lovino, Gilbert reached to pet the boy and noticed his raw wrists. Someone came in to take of the cuffs, it could have been what woken him up. Francis always pranked him that way, making loud noises in the middle of the night only for Gilbert to flail out of bed and into some sort of foul shit at the edge of his bed. Not so good times.</p><p>Deeming it safe to go back to place, not that safe to shut his mind off, Gilbert lulled himself back into unconscious.</p><p>… … …</p><p>“Wake up <em>güzellikleriuyku</em>!”</p><p>The sudden and loud words echoed off the walls in the small tent, boring into Gilbert’s head. The man groaned in annoyance, wondering why anyone would want to be so chipper in the morning. He dared an eye open and hissed when piercing light infiltrated his sight. His arms tightened around the mass next to him and he buried his face deeper into the ticklish fluff near his head.</p><p>Somewhere in his sleep state he heard heavy boots nearing him, and the sound did no register completely until said boots almost knocked the wind out of him. Gilbert’s eyes shot open and his nails dug into soft flesh, his spine throbbed as he wondered if the man stepped in cement for his boots to be that hard.</p><p>“I said wake up!”</p><p>The harsh growl had Gilbert immediately obey, painfully sitting up straight and turning around to see a peculiar man; it wasn’t the dark green hood or the familiar beard which had him confused, rather it was the simple white mask covering just his eyes which had Gilbert wonder who the man was. The stranger’s mouth was twisted in an amused grin, his eyes shifted over to Lovino who was still asleep, and to the blonds in the corner who were already up and ready.</p><p>Gilbert didn’t have time for questions, because the stranger only muttered something in a foreign tongue before leaving the tent again. Gilbert was let bewildered with the whole spectacle. He turned to wake Lovino up, noting that his chaffed wrists were redder than he thought possible. Placing a tentative hand on the Italian’s shoulder, Gilbert was about to gently shake the boy awake when Lovino snorted and poorly concealed his giggles.</p><p>“You’re awake…”</p><p>Lovino only snorted again.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>Lovino turned around onto his back, and Gilbert realised that somehow the two managed to cling onto each other the entire night and neither really felt the need to address the issue. The Italian sighed a bit, his giggles having died down.</p><p>“He called us sleeping beauties, just something I haven’t heard him say before.”</p><p>Instead of being satisfied with the answers, Gilbert was left with more questions.</p><p>“You know him? And what he said? How?”</p><p>“Well for one, I was raised learning as many languages as possible. How can I carry out my duties if I don’t even know what the enemy is saying?”</p><p>“Yeah, how many do you know?”</p><p>“Around six, I’m expected to know fifteen before the age of twenty. As for fuckface, we have a strange… relationship. We grew up together, somehow, his father is well respected and my father thought it was a good idea to have the children all bond together. But he always threatened to kidnap me.”</p><p>Gilbert only blinked at the information, not able to form any response. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? That’s cool?</p><p>Lovino spared Gilbert by continuing his story.</p><p>“His name is Sadiq Adnan, not something that’s really classified at all, no one can catch him anyways. He was the guy who brought us here, I mean most of us at least, he’s good at what he does.”</p><p>The name had Gilbert freeze as he realised who the man was, yet he couldn’t muster up any strong emotions against the man… in a way, he had no motive to really hate the man at all. <em>Although he kicked my back. </em>Yeah Gilbert hated him now.</p><p>The silvernette noticed Lovino giving a calculating look.</p><p>“You know, I never got your name.”</p><p>“Gilbert Beilschmidt.”</p><p>Lovino snorted, his eyes failing to hide amusement.</p><p>“What, no other fancy titles?”</p><p>“Nah, my family was crap.”</p><p>Or at least what he remembered of them. Lovino ducked his head in guilt, a sad look spreading across his face. Gilbert couldn’t care that much about it, his surname not important to him in the least, yet the small frown on Lovino’s face only made his gut tingle in suspicion.</p><p>Before Gilbert could ask the boy anything, he stood up.</p><p>“We should get ready, there are few showers and we need to share… Sadiq managed to even get us into the nicer ones too.”</p><p>Gilbert only nodded and stood up as well, noticing that the other three blonds were also ready to up and go. Lovino ignored them and instead yelled something to a guard by the door, the man in turn barely batting an eye as he opened the door and allowed Lovino to exit with Gilbert in tow. The silvernette kept his eyes to the floor, hand clutching firmly to the boy in front of him.</p><p>He heard screams and wails, harsh yelling and even the voices of children. He knew this sort of thing existed, that people were taken and sold off… but never did he imagine to be a part of it. It wasn’t something he wanted to commit to memory, so he kept his mind busy as Lovino guided them towards the nicer showers.</p><p>“Come on, we only have a few minutes.”</p><p>There were a total of 4 showers in a very small building, two occupied and one out of order. Without wasting time, the two undressed out of the little clothes they had and quickly jumped into the only shower available. It was only when the hot water rushed over Gilbert that his mind soon caught up to him, and was left staring embarrassingly at the naked body of Lovino.</p><p>The Italian in turn said nothing, only turned around with a hard piece of soap and forced his soapy hands onto Gilbert. The silvernette shouted in surprise, but decided that this was happening right now and he should probably return the favour.</p><p>Gilbert was in the process of washing Lovino’s hair when he felt a hand trail over his hip followed by a soft gasp. He froze and looked down, to see Lovino’s eyes mapping out his skin. Averting his eyes upwards, Gilbert could only guess what the boy was up to.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The Italian caught himself and looked up at Gilbert, dry shampoo clinging to his locks.</p><p>"I feel sorry for you… Yes I am going to be sold off, but I know to whom and I am strictly forbidden to have any sex with the Don. Whilst you're going to…"</p><p>The two remained quiet, staring into each other’s eyes for an almost uncomfortable time. Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, words tumbling out before he could catch them.</p><p>“Do you think we could escape and find each other?”</p><p>Lovino didn’t answer.</p><p>“I mean, um, I mean that maybe it be nice… I didn’t mean to… um..”</p><p>Lovino said nothing, his hand trailing over Gilbert’s hip once again.</p><p>“Switzerland… it’s the only place free of any Dons… go to Switzerland, Engelberg. I have a friend there who can keep us safe.”</p><p>Gilbert was dumbstruck, his eyes watering as he nodded in agreement and finished cleaning up.</p><p>
  <em>Englberg,</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>… … …</strong>
</p><p>The shower might have been brief, but it refreshed Gilbert in a way he never thought he’d ever appreciate a shower before. But all good things must come to an end, because just as they managed to get their skimpy clothing back on, Sadiq came barging in, yelling at them to get onto the truck before he sets the guards on them.</p><p>Lovino only quietly dragged Gilbert along again, guessing that he was briefed on the entire layout of everything beforehand. Once again there was a line of people ready to board the truck again, but not all of them looked familiar… the blonds were nowhere to be seen, and Gilbert was sure one of the women who arrived with him was dead just in the corner of his eye. Her flaming red hair waving in the wind as someone discarded another body on a slowly growing pile.</p><p>As they quietly boarded the truck again, they were given long pants and instructed to be dressed by the time they stop again. Someone else came and handed each one of them a stale loaf of bread and bid them farewell before they were once again plunged in darkness as they all sat down.</p><p>Lovino and Gilbert managed to be together again and ate their bread in silence. The promise they made to meet in Engelberg still ringed in Gilbert’s head; it gave him hope, a reason to life until the next day. If he were to die, then Lovino would be alone… Gilbert didn’t think the boy would be able to return home if he ditched his mission… and he swore he heard Lovino whisper something about them being friends, and it brought a warmth in Gilbert’s heart.</p><p>A warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>It must have been a few minutes, or maybe hours, when Lovino finally spoke up. In the previous silence, Gilbert managed to tense up as the reality of everything once again managed to settle.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they won’t just sell you off to anyone. You’re rare, at least that’s what I heard. I remember there was once a woman like you too, it took an entire war between Dons to settle who would have her… no one knows what happened to her.”</p><p>Lovino shut up again, realising his story might not have been the most comforting of one. The story only brought images of a laughing woman in Gilbert’s mind, her eyes crinkling in delight as her long hair whipped carelessly in the wind.</p><p>“Maybe she had a happy ever after?”</p><p>“Maybe,”</p><p>Not too long after, it could have been years, did the truck come again to an abrupt stop. Gilbert’s lungs and heart squeezed, fear pooled in his gut and his mind drifted too far away. Lovino picked up his hand and placed a comforting kiss on his knuckles, a promise that they will survive for each other.</p><p>The doors opened, everyone got up, and filed out neatly. One or two people were yanked aside and beaten half to death for not having their pants on. Their bruised and broken bodies discarded as no one batted an eye at them. Gilbert tried not to stare at them, guilt and fear never leaving his body.</p><p>When he did look up, he was almost shocked at what he found; a large and vintage manor in the middle of a dense forest. It was late and candles burned in their iron holds along the walls. It almost looked gothic, like those Halloween movies he was always roped into watching.</p><p>They must have been at the back of the manor, because he didn’t see any front doors, only winding steps going down near one of the brick walls.</p><p>Going down the stairs revealed nothing more than dense curtains, but the boisterous laughter and jeering had Gilbert on edge. This was it. A simply door separated them from the crowd of sick people, pockets bursting with money as they couldn’t wait to touch every ounce of skin they could reach.</p><p>The crowd calmed down when a charismatic voice suddenly spoke up. The language was foreign to Gilbert, who in turn focused on the silent prayer behind him. A woman in front of Gilbert suddenly wailed in anguish and was quickly silenced by a slap across her face. Gilbert could only flinch and clench his teeth.</p><p>The door suddenly opened and the woman was pushed through, whistles and moans filling Gilbert’s ears as people admired her. He heard the charismatic voice turning seductive, he heard the woman moan, and then a loud cheer followed by clapping hands. Suddenly there was an uproar as the man yelled of prices, the only thing Gilbert could understand.</p><p>Gilbert barely had time to filter everything when the door opened and he was next. Lovino called out his name, but it was too late.</p><p>
  <em>Switzerland.</em>
</p><p>Gilbert stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him; rich and entitled people seated around dinner tables, masks on their faces and numbers already half-way into the air. He turned to see the man he heard from before, a long and slender man wearing a sparkling suit with a matching top hat. His eyes were black and his skin almost sickly pale; like a devil himself.</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t understand a word as the man circled around him, fingers tugging at his hair, forcing his mouth open, and peeling back his eyelids to show everyone the blood of his eyes. Gilbert thought he saw a woman playing with her nipples, another vigorously working herself under her dress and a man openly stroking his cock. He heard someone moan, or it could have been everyone.</p><p>The glittering man was suddenly behind him, his one hand gripping Gilbert’s crotch and the other his chin. He burned with embarrassment, and he was sure he heard a purr echoing through the room.</p><p>The display was short-lived, as the man suddenly stepped away and started to call out prices. Gilbert refused to meet anyone’s eyes, only staring the shaking boards with blood red numbers written on them, ready to claim his body</p><p>”€30 000!” Twelve numbers.</p><p>"€40 000!" Eleven numbers.</p><p>"€50 000!" Nine numbers</p><p>"€60 500!" Still nine numbers.</p><p>"€75 000!" Seven numbers.</p><p>"€90 000!" Five numbers</p><p>Gilbert stopped listening to the prices and instead focused on a few people who were willing to have him. He decided he wouldn’t mind having the woman with ruby red lips and greying hair as he death wish, her breast almost bulged out of her dress and her legs arching over each other painted such an alluring picture.</p><p>In the end she was the only one with a number left in the air, her mouth parting in glee as she realised she as well. She made to stand up when a man right in front of her stood up, and yelled furiously.</p><p>“€30 000 000!”</p><p>The room went quiet, not even a whimper from the others could be heard. The man on the stage cleared his throat and made to seal the deal, the woman from before gaping openly at the blond with the mask of a fox.</p><p>Gilbert only blinked before he was whisked away and the next person was brought in, not Lovino. The man with the fox mask met him outside, where Gilbert’s shackles were removed and the man quickly paid.</p><p>They were left alone.</p><p>“My name is Eduard von Bock… and I am truly sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>Engelberg.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Master Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert was woken up as a hand lightly shook his shoulder. He blearily opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of Eduard von Bock. The man was kind, but Gilbert quickly realised he wasn’t the one who would be his charge, no instead the man came as an escort. Almost like a reaper.</p><p>Eduard smiled softly and stepped aside, allowing Gilbert to finally see the outside since he fell asleep. Barren trees stretched far and wide, and in then centre was a large clearing with a large manor. Gilbert was never allowed to ever be this close to any sort of luxury, usually hanging about in the middle class streets if he was lucky.</p><p>Gilbert knew the place must have been beautiful in summer, but the oncoming Winter stole everything – even the small amount of heat the sun had to offer.</p><p>The car was inside the manor’s high stone and steel fences, cobblestone floor leading up to the steps of a giant oak door. Stepping barefoot onto the cold stones, Gilbert looked back and saw a barren fountain with bears. Ignoring the strange decoration, Gilbert almost sighed in relief when Eduard handed him a thick blanket and led him up to the doors.</p><p>Neither spoke another word since Gilbert was ushered into the car, instead the once masked man revealed a face kind enough for the silverette to trust. Square glasses hid his deep blue eyes – but not the heavy bags underneath them- corn yellow hair combed neatly and a constant tired smile.</p><p>The doors opened and Gilbert was swept into the entrance of the manor, a room dark and cold. Two large winding staircases was on each side of the end of the room, an iron chandelier in between them. The floors were wooden and the walls covered in old wallpaper, empty portraits framing the walls. He looked to either side where two symmetrical archways lead into more rooms.</p><p>Gilbert stood silently in awe, unsure of what to do. The doors closed quietly behind him, seizing the cold nipping at his ankles.</p><p>“Lights are to stay off until the sun has set.”</p><p>The first rule broke Gilbert out of his trance, instead he nodded in Eduard who pointed to the room left of them.</p><p>“In there is the dining room and kitchen, the other side you will find the living room and lounge. All of these places are free to enter, just don’t move anything around. Upstairs you will find all of the bedrooms and studies, don’t enter the studies.”</p><p>Gilbert nodded numbly at the information and felt dread in his stomach as he looked at the stairs. It still all felt so strange… so strange to be here and waiting to be hurt in so many ways.</p><p>“Who, um, who lives here?”</p><p>Eduard’s face went tight.</p><p>“You will meet him soon enough, he I currently out on business. Don’t look him in the eye, and don’t ask him any questions. Call him <em>ser, </em>unless he tells you otherwise.”</p><p>With a final nod, Eduard dismissed himself and Gilbert was left alone in the empty room. It wasn’t long before he heard hurried footsteps above him, foreign cursing and many stumbles later revealed a short boy jogging down the stairs. His eyes were wide in fear, arms too skinny and a bandage peeking out of his shirt.</p><p>The boy came to a skidding halt in front of Gilbert and bowed deeply, his English laced heavy with a foreign accent.</p><p>“Greetings! I’m Ravis!”</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Gilbert noticed the slight tremor in the boy’s shoulders.</p><p>Not knowing what to do, Gilbert reached out a hand and placed it on the trembling boy’s shoulder. Ravis went tense, a spark of pain on his face caused Gilbert to retract his hand just as quickly.</p><p>“<em>Hallo, </em>I’m Gilbert-”</p><p>“The new one!”</p><p>Gilbert was silent as the boy clasped his mouth shut, his face blooming red and tears pricking at his eyes. Confused, Gilbert was about to question him when another entered the room. The new man was taller, soft brown hair hanging at his shoulders and tired eyes gazing at Gilbert.</p><p>“You can go now Ravis.”</p><p>Without further prompting, the boy disappeared in a flash. The newcomer gave a soft smile to Gilbert.</p><p>“He is like a shy animal, be kind to him. I’m Toris, and will be showing you to the room.”</p><p>Gilbert noticed the way the man introduced the ‘room’, which meant he wasn’t to have his own personal space… the fear started to creep in once again. Toris started to walk towards the grand staircase, and Gilbert followed with awe. Never in his entire life has he been in such an expensive building, and somewhere in his mind he wondered if all of this would be <em>so </em>bad.</p><p>The top of the staircase revealed two long corridors on either side, each with many doors and more portraits on the walls. Gilbert wondered if one of them represented the manor’s master. They turned right and walked until near the end when Toris produced a beautiful key and opened the large wooden doors.</p><p>The room was beautiful, ornate furniture and a bed so large and soft Gilbert started to feel tired. It was better than anything Francis has ever owned, which was something considering the man’s obsession with fashion. The colour scheme was bright compared to the rest of the house, with fresh sunflowers in a large brass on top of a dresser as a centrepiece. Shifting his eyes upwards, Gilbert spotted another chandelier. Was this really his room? Or rather the room he would be forced to sleep in?</p><p>All the warnings… was it really that bad? His life is now in a place of luxury… Gilbert looked over to Toris and his thoughts dismissed, the man’s eyes were filled with fear. His eyes avoided everything except the sunflowers – and Gilbert was wise enough to understand this room was not as happy as it appeared to be.</p><p>Toris pointed to a door.</p><p>“That is the bathroom, I recommend you to clean yourself and dress in anything from the oak dresser. Don’t touch anything else unless the Master has given you permission.”</p><p>“Where is he anyways?”</p><p>Toris sucked in his breath and looked at Gilbert with wary eyes.</p><p>“He is on a business trip, the auction happened earlier than expected. He will be here tomorrow.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do until then?”</p><p>“You can help with the chores. I cook, Ravis cleans and Edaurd ensures the manor functions properly. He might be charge of you from now on, as is the role of the head of staff.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Toris sighed.</p><p>“Your reason for being here is strange but not unexpected… I am afraid that you’re role is to act as the mistress of the Master… and therefore you will be treated as one.”</p><p>Before Gilbert could respond to the ridiculous words, Toris left him. The silverette, left to his own devices, decided to inspect the bathroom. Inside was a large tub with golden knobs and plush towels. He wondered if this is what its like having a Sugar Daddy… if he was gay he wouldn’t have minded getting one of his own.</p><p>He started the taps and stripped down of his grimy clothes. After the bath was filled, he climbing in with a pleased sigh and allowed his aching back to absorb the heat. But he didn’t allow his mind to relax.</p><p>
  <em>“Mistress? Do they really think I am here as a fucking mistress?”</em>
</p><p>The question remains unanswered as he enjoys a hot bath for the first time in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Master Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no dream to wake from, yet he was still annoyed when something poked him with rapid intensity. Gilbert growled and opened an eye blearily, mumbling out a curse to whoever woke him up. He vaguely realised that he wasn’t cold and wet, instead his bones were warm and his skin brushed against soft covers. <em>Bed. </em>His brain was too tired to supply anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person must have spoken, because they poked at him again, and again he only swore at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would like to leave you, the Master would be here in two hours. You need to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert only grunted and closed his eyes again, too far gone to process the words. The person left him and he was in bliss. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed when his eyes shot open and he with a cry and a curse started to wrestle with the comfortable cocoon around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TWO HOURS! MASTER!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to slip an arm out of the cocoon and with frustrated growls got himself out. He found that he was still naked and scrambled onto his feet towards the dresser he assumed he was allowed to open. He went through the drawers but only found things too big for him – and he was not in the mood to meet this Master of his naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert was frantic as he threw clothes around everywhere, he heard the others scrambling around the house and he knew time was starting to run out. Suddenly the door burst open and Gilbert whipped around to find Ravis trembling and looking at the mess in the room with a bleak face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravis! Where are-…Oh great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eduard only glared at Gilbert who still naked and trying to cover himself, but it was all in pain. With an angry hiss towards Ravis, Eduard latched onto Gilbert and dragged him to where his clothes should be. Behind them Ravis set to quickly fold every clothing article Gilbert ruined to perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later and Gilbert was wearing a simple white button up shirt, black pants (folded once) and a pair of Eduard’s dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and Ravis went to fetch eyeliner which he applied to the silverette with surprising care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why eyeliner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon you’ll be expected to wear more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fucking woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the master you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more words were spoken, as a yell downstairs had everyone freeze in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravis and Eduard straightened themselves out and gave one last look towards Gilbert, deemed him presentable, and the trio made their way down stairs. Toris was already at the door, his hands behind his back and a small bead of sweat forming on his face. Eduard and Ravis filled in either of Toris, mimicking his pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert’s eyes itched and felt heavy, he’s sure his eyeliner has smudged already and he wanted to go back to the bed and sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was quiet, and for a second Gilbert wondered if this was just a drill. As he was about to sigh in anger, the door clicked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eduard, Ravis and Toris spoke in unison and bowed with such perfection that Gilbert thought for a moment he was meeting the Queen of England. Averting his eyes to the door, Gilbert sucked in a breath when he saw the man towering in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was large and burly, his form hidden underneath a heavy beige coat and a long thick scarf – with the slightest hint of pink – dangled from his neck. Gilbert was too scared to look at the man’s face, but when he did he was so conflicted: the man had a smile of malice, yet his eyes were so soft and pure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward and his eyes crinkled when he looked over at the servants.</span>
</p><pre>  <span>“<em>Yavlyayetsya li dom chistym</em>?”</span>
</pre><p>
  <span>They nodded.</span>
</p><pre>  <span>“<em>Gotova li yeda</em>?”</span>
</pre><p>
  <span>They nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Kto eto</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert was stunned as he realised he didn’t understand the man. Eduard and the others spoke in broken German to him, with English thrown around so he could at least understand them. But this… this was another level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the floorboards, the reality of everything suddenly settling in. This man in front of him was going to rape him, there were no other words for. <em>‘To the master you are’. </em>Things were moving too fast. Eduard… Eduard called him a woman, said he was to be woman. A WOMAN. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the voices but it didn’t’’t register, not until a gloved hand suddenly forced his chin up, allowing him to stare into eyes that held such lust and malice it made his knees weak. </span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>Byl li on dorogim</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“<em>D-Da</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gilbert shivered when the man suddenly leaned in, his form hunching over Gilbert as he titled the silverette’s head to side; he was inspecting him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He then spoke up again, his accent heavy on tongue. “You have beautiful eyes, I want to take them and keep them forever.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It might have been a compliment, it might have been threat, but it didn’t stop Gilbert from shivering. Small tears formed at the corners of his eyes, he got angry at the eyeliner irritating his eyes; they were always so sensitive.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The man got impatient with Gilbert and turned to Eduard. “Does it not speak?”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“H-he does! He must be in shock, <em>ser.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It didn’t pass Gilbert’s attention of the small formality of speaking in English. He took a deep breath, took a small step away from the large man and with a fierce look spoke up:</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Gilbert Bielschmidt.”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The other servants tried hiding their looks of horror, eyes flickering between the fierce German and too calm Russian.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>With a childish smile, the Russian chuckled and gently stroked the side of Gilbert’s face.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“I like this one~ I’m so happy I get to keep him. Do you like me, <em>krolik?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gilbert remained silent. The Russian’s smile twitched. He clapped his hands and turned towards his other servants.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“Well then, let’s eat!”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Gilbert could only pray that Lovino was having a better time than him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Russia is Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy?”</p><p>The voice belonged to a trembling child with tears brewing at the corners of his eyes. The child wore nothing but tattered and torn clothes, itching at his bruised skin, and he pawed at an equally torn dress. His quivering hands gripped the dress and tugged, but it only caused the woman wearing it to giggle with madness.</p><p>“Mommy?”</p><p>The child tried again, a tear slipped down his cheek and he realised she wasn’t listening. Her eyes were staring at the wall, their shine gone for years now.</p><p>“Mommy! Mommy please come back!”</p><p>He couldn’t hold it in anymore, his cheeks were wet and red. The child sobbed and tugged the dress so hard it started to tear away at a broken seam. The woman suddenly started to laugh, it echoed into the wall back right at her. She jumped up and knocked the child away, her bare feet pattering along the stained carpet as she ran around the house laughing.</p><p>The child stood up wanting to chase after, but a large hand knocked him back down. He fell down with a cry, hands covering his stomach in case a foot came at him next.</p><p>“Leave her alone!”</p><p>The voice boomed and it hurt the child’s ears. His head hurt, he couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>“Leave that damn slut alone!”</p><p>The child looked up just in time to see the blond tyrant suddenly bending at the waist and vomit next to his head. It smelled so bad, it made the child’s eyes tear until he had to jump away to vomit too.</p><p>He only managed to sit up when his body became soiled with the sparse dinner he had earlier, the tyrant would not stop screaming.</p><p>Screaming, laughing, crying. Screaming, laughing, crying. Laughing, a scream, a shout, a slap, a cry. Screaming, a cough, a gag, a heave, a sob.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>The child was too slow, and a bottle shattered against his skin.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Gilbert woke up with a gasp and trembling frame. His hands reached for his neck, slowly sliding down around his shoulders and arms. He could still feel them, the small bumps of faded scars. His stomach lurched as the dream came back to him, memories he wished he could forget already. One was never so lucky.</p><p>The room was dark, and it took him a while to remember everything that happened. The Master allowed Gilbert to leave as soon as dinner was over, no more questions were directed at him and he wasn’t sure what to expect. He slipped back to the Master Bedroom where he crawled underneath the covers and cried himself to sleep.</p><p>It was too much, he couldn’t do this. The man was large and menacing, he would kill Gilbert if he resisted but he didn’t appear to have a choice.</p><p>Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he willed away the tears and ache in his chest. He fucked up, and now he has to deal with it. He opened his eyes and realised that the bed was empty except for him, and he was relieved. He was still unsure of the Master’s intentions, but they couldn’t be good.</p><p>Instead of sitting back down to sleep, Gilbert quietly got out and cursed at himself for not getting undressed or at least removing the eyeliner. His eyes still itched and he felt humiliated. The floor was cold, but he barely noticed as he shuffled closer to the doors. Although they had supposed dinner, Gilbert barely ate anything as the nerves in his stomach threatened him to vomit.</p><p>He quietly opened the doors and planned on sneaking to the kitchen. Everyone else was asleep, and the Master was nowhere to be seen, so Gilbert thought it safe enough to lurk in the empty mansion. He followed the path he was most familiar with, but stopped when one of the doors had a light shining through it. He knew it wasn’t the others’ rooms, so it could only mean that the newly arrived Master was holed up in there.</p><p>Gilbert attempted to lean against the door, listening to whatever could be happening, but he didn’t expect the door to be open – throwing him forward with a surprised yell. He tripped forward and landed on his hands and knees in the unfamiliar room. Panicked, he looked up to the find the Master regarding him with a curious stare.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I was hungry.”</p><p>“Was dinner not enough?”</p><p>Gilbert didn’t know how to answer, instead he remained on his hands and knees and waited for the man to deliver a blow. Nothing happened, and it was then when Gilbert noticed the man was sitting behind a heavy desk with mounds of papers and books surrounding him. He remembered a room like this, his father used to lock himself in there for weeks only to come out and beat his mother.</p><p>Deeming it safe, Gilbert allowed himself to straighten out and slowly get onto his feet.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I bothered you, uh, <em>ser.</em>”</p><p>“Please call me Ivan, only servants call me that.”</p><p>Gilbert didn’t know how to reply, he nodded and looked over to the one of the many bookshelves along the wall. He wanted to scream and curse and run away, but he knew that stepping over the invisible line would cause him trouble.</p><p>He knew the importance of being silent in a house, he just didn’t think his life would ever return to this. All because of that damn bitch.</p><p>“Sit down and read please, you are making me nervous.”</p><p>Gilbert looked around to find a chair in between two bookshelves, he sat down as instructed and reached for the nearest book. He barely saw the cover and turned the first page, then the second, and the third…</p><p>“That is fast reading.”</p><p>“I’m not reading.”</p><p>“And why not?”</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t find himself to answer, he glared at the words in front of him with such malice the book should have caught on fire.</p><p>“I can’t fucking read.”</p><p>He knew his words were a mistake, he knows how men like Ivan react to any form of vulgarity. He waited patiently for the blow, for the cuts and bruises. Whatever he was waiting for – but it never came. He was being toyed with, he knew it. He knows where he is, in a house belonging to a man who could do whatever pleases him, and yet here he is still unscathed and intact. It felt wrong, so wrong.</p><p>Ivan’s eyes only crinkled with a smile.</p><p>“It is German book.”</p><p>Gilbert felt himself flush, he quickly shut the book and stored it away.</p><p>“You are nervous.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be?”</p><p>Ivan hummed thoughtfully and placed down his paper and pen. He still wore the same clothes from his arrival, and Gilbert wondered why when the inside of the house wasn’t cold… just the damn floors.</p><p>“Tell me about you <em>krolik</em>.”</p><p>What was there to tell?</p><p>“I lived in Avignon with two friends, and I don’t have parents.”</p><p>Ivan seemed eerily interested, he regarded Gilbert with calculating eyes.</p><p>“Your skin…”</p><p>“Albino, I’m an albino.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Gilbert didn’t know what to say, he rarely got compliments on his looks. He knew he looked strange, a lot of people shied away from him because they didn’t know how to act around him. He was surprised enough that his girlfriend stayed as long as she did… perhaps even she saw he had no appeal to him.</p><p>Gilbert didn’t respond to Ivan, instead he folded his arms and sunk into the chair.</p><p>“It is late, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>The Russian stood up and Gilbert was reminded again of how big he was. Easily almost two metres, and as broad as a bull. It scared Gilbert, he knew this peace won’t last, but he didn’t know what he would do once it breaks.</p><p>“Um, yeah.”</p><p>Gilbert left the room first, quickly shuffling back to the master bedroom and fixing the bed before he crawled back in. Francis always insisted they share a bed, something the Frenchman was addicted to, but he Gilbert could trust. This, this held so much risk.</p><p>The Russian came into the room and stripped of his coat and scarf. Gilbert only heard the clothes drop the floor. The silverette shuffled to the edge of the bed when he felt the bed dip. The other man climbed in and the two of them lay there in awkward silence.</p><p>Gilbert was brought here to become a mistress to Ivan, he knew that, but was the Russian even aware of this? Did he plan this, did this just happen? Was Gilbert a birthday present?</p><p>Nothing happened, and the thundering in Gilbert’s chest soon subsided as he fell back into his dream of his cackling mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drunken Russian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed since Gilbert was brought to his new… home. Ivan didn’t appear to stay for a long time, having left the house again two days ago in favour of another business matter. Gilbert couldn’t find himself to care too much about it, it meant there was time for him to be relaxed.</p><p>The Russian never tried anything in the time he was there, the pair would wake up on either sides of the bed and Gilbert would be forced to wear the horrid eyeliner every morning; Ivan appeared to like it. The morning they would have breakfast and then Ivan would disappear in his study until dinner, where he once again only eat and leave.</p><p>The servants were as perplexed as Gilbert was, he was sure they expected the man to jump him already, but it just didn’t happen.  It left Gilbert skittish and nervous, hold habits of his started to kick in again; hiding in the shower, wear multiple layers of clothes, and even trimming his hair short enough so that it couldn’t be grabbed.</p><p>His hair didn’t go unnoticed, but it wasn’t mentioned.</p><p>In the hours where Gilbert was all to himself, he started to think dangerous thoughts; how to escape. He learned that the car he was brought here with wasn’t Ivan’s, meaning that another set of keys lied around and he could escape… if he knew how to drive. Another option was the telephone, but he didn’t know Antonio or Francis’ numbers.</p><p>The house’s only computer was in the study and heavily encrypted, and any other electronical devices were non-existent. It really did feel like a prison.</p><p>It was the second day Ivan was gone, and Gilbert was lousing around in the living room mocking the paintings of old men when he suddenly heard a car door slam outside. Gilbert scrambled to his feet just as Eduard came running down the stairs, he stared wide-eyed at Gilbert and rushed over to the door.</p><p>“Go make yourself presentable! He’s back!”</p><p>Gilbert wasn’t sure he wanted to push the Russian’s buttons, so he bolted back upstairs and pulled on a neat shirt and quickly combed his hair. He hesitated over the eyeliner, but knew that it would gain a few points. While shakily and roughly applying the black hell, he could hear thuds and mumbling downstairs. The voices were loud and hurried.</p><p>Gilbert almost stabbed his eye out when a scream tore through the house. His heart hammered. This was it. He dropped the eyeliner and wanted to bolt for the bathroom when the bedroom door slammed open.</p><p>Ivan’s large frame covered most of it, his smile was sluggish and his eyes threatened to close.</p><p>“<em>Krolik~</em>”</p><p>He was slurring. Gilbert’s body froze, his experience with large drunken men not enough to help him in this situation. He only knew how to take what was given to him, not how to fight back. He didn’t want this happening, not right now.</p><p>Not answering the man, Gilbert dashed to the side of the room, trying to lure the Russian away from the door. He might be bigger, but Gilbert was sure he could be faster. Ivan took one step away from the door, and Gilbert took his chance. It was miscalculated.</p><p>With a crushing grip, Ivan seized Gilbert by his wrist causing the smaller man to cry out. He kicked and lashed out, but Ivan only smiled at the struggle.</p><p>“Cute…”</p><p>Ivan didn’t waste time, he pulled Gilbert up against him and slipped his gloved hand up Gilbert’s shirt. The silverette froze in panic, tears threatened to spill. He felt the heavy eyeliner smudging, and Ivan’s over hand reached up to roughly drag against the corner of his eye.</p><p>“<em>Krasivaya</em>…”</p><p>Gilbert tried to twist his head, but the hand cupped his chin and held him steady. He felt the hand in his shirt reaching higher, high enough to expose his back to cool air of the room. The Russian suddenly let go of him long enough to push him backwards until he harshly collided with the bed. Gilbert bit his lip as the back of his knees ached, Ivan paid no mind and only pushed him down onto the mattress.</p><p>The one thing that gave him comfort.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>The Russian hummed against the pleas, his heavy frame not allowed Gilbert to move. He wanted to fight so badly, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong against this man, and he feared more of what would happen if he fought even harder, he could only remember his mother. The harder she fought, the longer it took her to walk again.</p><p>“Please stop… Please…”</p><p>His pleading fell on death ears, Ivan only interested in the skin he was slowly revealing. The man leant down and tried to kiss him, but he missed and instead it landed on Gilbert’s cheek. Undeterred, he trailed wet and sloppy kissed down Gilbert’s jaw. His hands left bruises on his hips and wrists, and Gilbert was smart enough to realise what was digging into his thigh.</p><p>“Please stop! Let go! You fucker! STOP!”</p><p>Ivan refused to listen, his kisses kept trailing down and he harshly bit onto Gilbert’s collarbone. The silverette’s lip bleed as he bit down to keep the cry in. He never handled pain well, he was so sensitive. Ivan appeared to take full advantage of this, his bites shifting to Gilbert’s exposed shoulder.</p><p>A hand tugged at Gilbert’s pants, forcing them down enough for it to slip into his underwear. The glove scratched harshly against Gilbert’s cock, the leather providing no pleasure as it squeezed Gilbert too harshly. He gave another weak cry and raised a free hand to slap Ivan across the face.</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>“<em>Ty malen'kiy-“</em></p><p>Gilbert weakly closed his eyes in preparation for what was to come, but having the full body of Ivan suddenly drop onto him wasn’t what he expected. His gasped out at the weight, the hand still curled around his cock, and wanted to cry.</p><p>Ivan passed out… nothing was going to happen…</p><p>Gilbert couldn’t believe his luck, he knew this was coming and yet he had hoped it never will. He raised his hands to eyes and pressed them tightly against the burning lids, not stopping the tears flowing onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft grey tears fell from the sky, Gilbert watched them with detachment as they covered the world around him. He could barely care. Red eyes shifted from the sky to the house in front of him, burnt to black with no survivors, only two charred corpses laid down in front with black plastic covering their bodies from the public view. Everyone around him were mourning the tragedy of the couple whose lives were lost, muttering about how at least they died with the ones they loved.</p><p>Right… love. Years of abuse and blood, and two years later of some sort of freedom he came back to find his parents dead. He was happy for his mother, finally being freed from the world she was trapped in… she was probably the cause for this – father always told her to throw away her ever burning candles.</p><p>Gilbert bent down and scooped a handful of ashes he managed to find at his feet, stuffing it into a beer bottle he emptied on his way back home. What irony… returning with the object that used to cause him so much pain… returning in hopes of finally being happy.</p><p>Gilbert barely observed his surroundings as he walked away from the scene, from the place he was forced to call home. He barely realised he was digging a hole in the cemetery, at the edge, barely realised his bleeding fingers as he dropped the bottle inside and covered it with bloodied mud.</p><p>He told himself it was rain that covered the small grave, he refused to believe his own tears mourned for the man who abused him, and for the woman who was never truly there for him</p><p>But he loved them, he fucking loved them.</p><p>… … ….</p><p>Gilbert woke up silently, squinting his tired eyes as the sun abused his sensitive irises. He was facing the accusing open curtain, and a small dread pooled in his stomach as he realised the heat on his back was from another body. A person. Ivan.</p><p>The events of the previous night was a dull lull at the back of Gilbert’s mind, his previous fear still present yet he realised with a panicked realisation that if Ivan never did fall asleep. Gilbert would not have been able to stop him. It terrified him in more ways than one, reminding him of all the faces he saw at the auction and how they probably have already suffered the fate that still awaited him.</p><p>A sigh against his ear further reminded Gilbert of the situation he found himself in, and with bated breath and listened carefully for any signs of life, or help, but the house was dead quiet. For a second he wondered if the other three decided to hide until Ivan called for them, and he hoped that wouldn’t be the case.</p><p>Instead of waiting for the help that will never come, he tried to tug himself out of the heavy arm draped around him, only to have the man behind him give out a heavy grunt. Adrenaline spiking, Gilbert almost forgot to breathe when he awaited for those hands to once again assault him.</p><p>It never came, but the fear still remained.</p><p>The grunting Russian didn’t seize which just his noises, instead his palm shifted until it rested uncomfortably on Gilbert’s crotch, no intention behind it yet proposing so many possibilities if the man were to wake up.</p><p>Nightmares were only supposed to be in effect when one is asleep, not awake with sun in your eyes and a death in your mouth as you just woke up.</p><p>Deciding it best to not antagonise the threat holding him, Gilbert did his best to squeeze his eyes shut and hope to fall asleep and never wake up again. If only he could ever be so lucky.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Gilbert woke up when loud and foreign curses vibrated in his ear. He had the right mind to keep his eyes closed, but felt the bed shift as the heavy Russian released himself from Gilbert and got out of bed. His footsteps almost echoed in the room as drawers opened and Gilbert assumed the man was getting dressed, before the doors shut closed and Ivan was gone.</p><p>Gone, he didn’t try anything.</p><p>Heart still hammering, Gilbert almost protectively reached down to his crotch to find nothing unusual except for a sudden full bladder. He wondered if five minutes longer and he would’ve pissed the bed… the outcome might be worse than the previous day – yet that still didn’t seem like a possible.</p><p>Slipping out of bed and relieving himself, Gilbert suddenly wondered what would happen now. Would Ivan remember what he did? Would he even be sorry? Would he try again? The questions only ignited the forgotten fear and it had Gilbert crawl into the empty bathtub as he tried to seek any sort of refuge.</p><p>Maybe he could end it now… forever, prohibit the chance of pain and trauma. Finally see his mother again. Her brown eyes… her long tangled hair… she was beautiful in her own way, one of the first people who showed him kindness and love when he was surrounded by demons…</p><p>He entertained the thought until Ravis quietly slipped into the bathroom to announce that breakfast was ready.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After eating alone, Gilbert found himself in front of the closed study door where he could hear the Russian quietly talking to himself. He had no idea why he decided to go there, perhaps he was bored, or he was tempting fate with more courage than he could ever have. Either way, Gilbert raised his fist and rapped it against the door.</p><p>Inside it went quiet, before a hoarse and angry voice cursed at him. Not understanding, Gilbert tried again and a heavy thud had him flinch away from the door. Too late, it opened to reveal the Russian with heavy and tired eyes, his mouth pulled into an angry grimace as he observed the silverette.</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>The words were growled, settling bone deep into Gilbert as the door slammed back into his face. He was confused, unsure as to why Ivan was so angry at him. He should ask the others, but he had no idea where they were. So with strange determination, Gilbert went to scour the kitchen.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Once again facing the door, Gilbert’s hold on the tray started to tremble slightly. He had no idea why he was doing this, no idea why he felt the need to care for the man who didn’t even want him here – why else did Eduard buy him in secret?</p><p>Gilbert awkwardly shifted the tray until he was able to knock on the door again. The mug and plate threatening to slide off just when he took a hold of the tray again. It was a simple sandwich with coffee and some painkillers he managed to gather, thinking the man would need something for the hangover he was probably experiencing.</p><p>The previous day still fresh in his mind.</p><p>Once again he could hear Ivan nearing the door, and once again it opened to reveal a fuming Ivan. Holding out the tray, Gilbert tried his best to smile.</p><p>“I thought maybe-” <em>SMACK.</em></p><p>The crockery shattered against the floor, Gilbert following afterwards. His cheek burned, and tears of pain and shock gathered at the corners of his eyes. Ivan said nothing, did nothing to apologise, instead he once again slammed the door shut.</p><p>The silverette was left in front of the door, blood bubbling out of his palms as he stared with wide eyes at the white wedges buried into his skin. It reminded him of his father, of how Gilbert would sit for hours watching the blood on his skin as no one cared for the shattered bottles against his frail body.</p><p>He should move, he should make sure the wounds are taken care for – but Gilbert couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than removing the shards from his skin and watch as his blood mingled with the bitter coffee.</p><p>… … …</p><p>“You’re still here.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, and Gilbert only stared up at the man. He seemed calmer, his shoulders drooping slightly. Gilbert shrugged and looked down at the small pile of shards in front of him. He sat for hours on end fitting every little piece together like a puzzle, wincing each time a new wound appeared on his fingers. He didn’t feel some of them, some cut too deep for him to care.</p><p>Ivan ignored him and the mess on the floor, instead he marched away towards the master bedroom. For a few minutes Gilbert continued to stare at the plate, until he propped himself up onto shaky legs and decided to follow the man.</p><p>Upon entering the room, he found Ivan in the process of getting undressed, and the man paused as his hand hesitated over the scarf around his neck, something the man seemed rather adamant about having constantly on his person.</p><p>Gilbert swayed to his own dresser and grimaced when some scabs peeled off as he rummaged around for something to wear. A presence behind him had him pause long enough for a hand must larger than his own trail over the new blood staining clean clothes.</p><p>The hand then trailed to his hand, flipping it over to examine the wounds littered across his skin. Some of them would scar, he knew this, familiar with things as small as scars. A finger scratched at a large streak across his palm, reopening the wound and pressing harshly onto it. Gilbert hissed and tried to pull away, but Ivan was much stronger than him.</p><p>Closing his eyes from the pain, Gilbert pressed himself against the body behind him, trying to find comfort from the pain in his hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry for making you mad.”</p><p>“You should be.”</p><p>And with that he was let go. Ivan retreated to the bed where he silently climbed underneath the covers. Abandoning his search for clothes, Gilbert stripped himself to his underwear and decided to join the man. He had no other choice.</p><p>Ivan held him close, if for his own or for Gilbert’s comfort he would never know. He held onto the arm wrapped around him, uncaring of the blood smearing everywhere.</p><p>It’s been a long time since he felt such warmth.</p><p>Like the warmth of his burning house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Thousand Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a very short chapter as I prepare for the next one to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wounds of his hands were never addressed, instead Ivan only woke up to announce he would be leaving before Gilbert was left to deal with his scarring hands on his own. It wasn’t a first, but it was the first time that he was truly alone to lick his wounds. His friends used to be by his side for that, a long ago perhaps even his mother. Now he truly didn’t have any shoulder to leave on.</p><p>Pestering the other three revealed that Ivan would be gone for about a week, which left Gilbert only fearing his return all the more.</p><p>The house was quiet, and it scared Gilbert how quickly he reverted to the boy he used to be. All those years spent with friends seemed like nothing, instead old nightmares resurfaced.</p><p>
  <em>Be quiet, Vati will come. Please Mutti be quiet. Quiet!</em>
</p><p>So that’s what he did, he spent his days in the bedroom as quiet as a mouse. He requested a first aid kit earlier, and would take care of his hands as he tried to ignore the pain. In his silence, he was left to ponder on what happened. The man appeared dangerous the first time he saw him yes, but he never expected to man to go from a dangerous puppy to an outright war dog.</p><p>It scared him, how easily he allowed himself to think that perhaps things won’t be as hard. He has escaped his crazed mother and abusive father, but how can he escape a man who is both of those things and so much more?</p><p>A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Eduard came in with a tray of food and Gilbert’s hands ached. The man placed it on the bedside table and looked down at Gilbert’s hand, face neutral.</p><p>“You should eat.” His all he said as he took back the tray with untouched breakfast. Gilbert wanted to ask him why, but his eyes were transfixed on the plate so similar to the one knocked out of his hands. Eduard came into view and gently took hold of Gabriel’s least wounded hand: “Eat or he will do so much worse…”</p><p>The words were whispered but they did the job. Taking the food offered to him, Gilbert managed a few bites until he realised that Eduard hasn’t left yet. Raising an eyebrow in question as he chewed, the man sighed and moved to the foot of the bed where he sat down.</p><p>“He is he difficult man, I’ve been in his service for many years and still I don’t understand him. I’m sorry that we couldn’t help you, but it is part of our contract.”</p><p>Another raised eyebrow.</p><p>“There are many things you are still unaware of… but please, try and be as obedient as possible. It is how we survived for so long… and maybe you can help to make him sane again.”</p><p>Gilbert wasn’t sure he could ever do something like that, but he gave a polite nod anyways and watched as the man stood up and left. He was right, Ivan was difficult but it didn’t mean Gilbert was willing to put up with it. He could feel a deep and dark monster beginning to reawaken within, a monster he said goodbye to when his parents died. Gilbert feared Ivan was bringing it back.</p><p>Eduard and the other two were barely prominent enough in Gilbert’s life for him to place his full trust into. The servants avoided him unless they decided to warn or pity him; he missed Antonio and Francis deeply. He never had a lonely day since he met them, and once again… his life was changing.</p><p>With this new found deep loneliness Gilbert had no other choice than to make some use of his surroundings, and it came in the form of counting the seconds to the beat of the clock.</p><p>
  <em>Tick – Tok – Tick – Tok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One thousand – two thousand – three thousand – four thousand</em>
</p><p>Until he reached sixty thousand and started all over again. His fingers sprawled across his lap as he attempted to create a tally for how many minutes as passed. He refused to follow the hands on the clock in fear of being wrong. There were much greater things to fear than a clock.</p><p><em>Forty thousand – </em>the food has gone cold again. He didn’t want to eat. If he ate then that meant… he was weak? ­</p><p>­<em>Fifty thousand ­­</em>– does drinking water count? Would that count as defeat? He wished Francis could tell him the answers right now, Gilbert was never smart.</p><p><em>Sixty thousand – </em>he should have burned alongside his mother. </p><p>
  <em>One thousand -</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>